


We Were There

by peachsik



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Han Seungwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23784091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsik/pseuds/peachsik
Summary: If I can dream for one last time, can I turn back to the time we first met?Chan had one chance, or perhaps more, but he blew it all away.Inspired by Victon’s B-side track All I Know
Relationships: Heo Chan/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	We Were There

Chan wished this was all a dream. But it wasn’t.

“We’ll depart to Busan next week. Me and Seungwoo”, said Seungsik awkwardly. That awkward look Seungsik was giving him, killed him every second.

_Since when did we become this cold towards each other?_

Would Seungsik have stayed in Seoul if he had told Seungsik he liked him? Would it make any difference if he was courageous enough to confess to Seungsik back then? When there was no Seungwoo in their lives yet?

..........

“Chan-ah!!”, Seungsik called while running cheerfully towards him. Seungsik’s eyes, the softest, sweetest brown eyes, smiled at him.

_Ouch. His heart went into a meltdown._

His ears and cheeks flushed red. He stuttered, trying hard not to let the other saw him blushed, “Sor-sorry I didn’t wait for you. I thought you left already this morning”. 

“How mean”, Seungsik pouted while grabbing Chan’s arms.

_Stop doing that Kang Seungsik._

Kang Seungsik, his neighbor who just moved in next to his house a week ago, who also became his classmate, who might also become the love of his life. They befriended each other real fast, perhaps because of Chan’s easygoing personality, or perhaps because of Seungsik’s warm and welcoming smile. Chan would like to think it was the later.

Seungsik was always friendly, always gentle, always beautiful, at least to Chan’s eyes. 

“Why your ears so red? Chan-ah, do you like me that much?”, teased Seungsik. 

_He’s glowing._

“Oh shut up. Come on let’s move, we’re late”. Chan dashed towards their school, leaving Seungsik behind because no, he surely wouldn’t let Seungsik make fun of his flushed red face, and most importantly, he wouldn’t let his feelings for Seungsik grew out of hand. 

He was definitely – hundred, wait maybe just fifty percent sure he was not falling for Kang Seungsik.   
Another fifty percent, was him regretting his life choices of not telling Seungsik how beautiful his smile was.

..........

  
They both finished high school while sticking together like a gum. They were both each other’s company, each other’s comfort. Chan would call it friendship, so it was normal for them to hangout by themselves 24/7 365. 

_Yeah, we’re best friends._   
_Seungsik might feel the same way too._

Seungsik who had been calling him at night just to remind him to drink milk before sleep (for the calcium he said, for Chan to get taller he said). Seungsik who had been singing him lullaby every night. Seungsik who came over to his house every weekend morning to drag him out to see the sunrise ( _Oh God, who needs to see sunrise on weekends when you do it every day on weekdays_ ). Seungsik who would came running to him whenever he was feeling unwell and coughed over the phone.

Seungsik never concealed, always conscious of his feelings towards Chan. Chan could see it, clearly. 

And yet, Chan still couldn’t admit he had feelings for Seungsik. He was certain about his feelings, but he had difficulties to embrace them. He was easygoing but restrained, only keeping things among himself. He laughed when he felt like crying, he jumped with joy when he felt like losing all the grounds under his feet, he hid his sadness under his smile. He camouflaged himself, and it made him behave in a very contradicting way than what he actually felt. 

And he hated himself for that.

And it was during that time when they were about to enter college, Seungsik asked him a very important question, that he himself knew the answer but refused to admit it.

“Chan-ah, I’ve read this one book. It said ‘ _the most beautiful discovery true friends make is they can grow separately without growing apart'._ ” Seungsik’s voice started to crack, and he quickly averted his gaze from Chan’s eyes.

“Can we do that? Are—are we best friends? Be-because I think I-”

“Of course we are! What are you talking about Sik-ah, we’re just going to different colleges. Come on don’t be such a crybaby!” his voice was shaky but he tried hard to sound as cheerful as ever. 

_Heo Chan. That was your chance. Your chance to tell him you like him – no, you love him all these years._

Chan was very sure he saw Seungsik’s tears rolled down his cheeks. But he was always the stupid Chan, he didn’t know how to react properly. He didn’t know how to put his feelings into words, he didn’t know why he lied to Seungsik -- but most importantly, he didn’t know why he lied to his own feelings.

He built that wall again, the wall to protect his true feelings from being shown.

“I—I guess you’re right. Heck I am such a crybaby”, Seungsik sniffed, trying hard not to drop another tear.

..........

They went to separate college, they made new friends. And that was when Seungwoo came into the picture, came into Seungsik’s life. Seungwoo was always there for Seungsik, just like Seungsik was always there for Chan before. 

Of course, Seungsik told Chan all about Seungwoo. These two best friends were on the phone almost every night, but somehow, every night became sometimes, and eventually, none at all.

And four years later, they met again at their favourite café – was their favourite café. 

“Chan-ah, we’ll depart next week. Me and Seungwoo”, said Seungsik, trying to read Chan’s expressions. Chan was always too difficult to read. Seungsik never knew what was going on in Chan’s mind. Chan never opened up to him, never shared his feelings. He believed that was the reason they grew apart, and the reason his feelings never get through to Chan. He tried to reach out, many times. 

He gave up eventually, because every time he did, he got hurt. He would cry every night after his phone call with Chan, when his “I love you, Chan-ah” was replied with “Good night, Sik-ah”.

He was going through heartbreak alone. It pained him. Thus he decided to let go. Let go of Chan and accepted someone who was there for him all the time – Seungwoo.

“I-I think I need to go now, got to pack some stuff. Call us if you ever come to Busan, ok?”, Seungsik got up from his seat, he looked at Chan who was still lost in his own thoughts.

“Chan-ah, were you happy?”, Seungsik asked.

“Hmm?”, Chan finally looked up to him.

“Were you happy when we were together?”, Seungsik asked, waiting patiently for his answer.

 _I was, I was happy as I was in love with you_ – is what Chan wanted to say. “I was happy I got to know you, thank you for being my best friend, and for always being there for me before”, he said. _I love you Sik-ah_ \-- was the words he could never said, even now.

Seungsik smiled bitterly. He loved Chan before, he might still love him now, that was why Chan’s words still broke him. Even now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I am so sorry for any mistake, as this is my very first fic. I contemplated a lot whether to post this or not as I am still learning how to write properly. Thanks for reading!


End file.
